Conduit for containing, protecting, and routing electric wires and cords along a desired pathway have been known in the art for many years. The conduit is typically fastened to the pathway by various mechanical means such as nails, screws, staples, glue, or adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,515 defines an extruded plastic conduit comprising a base strip and a snap on cover strip. The conduit is attached to the desired surface with screws or adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,303 describes an extruded plastic band which is bent into a tubular protective covering for wires. It is held in place by glue, staples, or nails. U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,374 discloses an extruded plastic electric cord holder which is attached to the desired surface by an adhesive strip having a protective peel off cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,865 shows a cable protecting device of extruded plastic or rubber designed for laying cables along walls, floors, or furniture. The device is attached by means of an adhesive coating having a peel off backing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,147 provides an extruded plastic duct for mounting cables on a wall or ceiling. The duct is fastened in position with adhesive or screws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,542 shows an extruded plastic electric cord holder held in place with adhesive material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,580 shows a sheet metal raceway for electric cables which is attached to the wall with screws.
Each of the these conduits relies upon mechanical fasteners or adhesive materials to attach the conduit to the desired pathway. This limitation can present problems in those instances where it is not acceptable to deface the pathway with either penetrating holes or adhesive contamination.